The present invention is related to portable saunas and steam bath structures.
The sauna and steam bath both have well known physiological restive affects. Tension and other physical stress is relieved through the dry heated air of a sauna or the heavy moist air of a steam bath.
Until now the desirable effects produced by saunas and steam baths have been offset by the problems of effective design, efficient use of space and economics.
Saunas and steam baths are popularly known to be integral "rooms" of exclusive homes, fitness centers or health spas. Portable saunas and steam baths have been developed (reference U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,271,786 and 3,707,732) but their portability is directly dependent upon their small size--only one person can make use of the device at any given time. Saunas and steam baths both are much more enjoyable and effective when they can be occupied by more than one person. Furthermore, the closed cramped quarters of a typical portable sauna can, at least with some people, cause more tension than the therapeutic effect of the sauna or steam bath can remove. Portable saunas thus have had limited value, psychologically if not physiologically.
The present invention meets human needs for both physiological and psychological pleasure and relaxation within a defined space of soothing shape and texture. It remains very practical in its portability, structural stability, use of household current, and nonrequirement of plumbing connections; yet it gives one or preferably several people the opportunity to select an environment to match nearly any mood.